Mouthguards of the type worn by athletes to protect their teeth during sports activity have been produced in many different configurations and materials. In all cases, these mouthguards are basically U-shaped with a vertically upstanding side surface and an adjoining horizontal plate that is gripped between the teeth of the upper and lower jaw. There are mouthguards which are personally custom-fit and others which are one-size fits all mouthguards of a standard size. The one-size mouthguards can be much less expensively produced.
There is a problem however with standard size mouthguards in that the mouthguards often move around in the wearer's mouth unless the upper and lower teeth squeeze the bite plate. This floppiness can interfere with speaking and requires a purposeful effort on the part of the user to remember to bite down. Furthermore, in the event of lateral facial blows, greater protection of the back teeth is required than is provided by present mouthguards.